Miraculous MLP
by NoRatCat
Summary: The miraculous. These jewels have been a beacon of hope within the world, wielded by heroes who benefited the human race. Seven stand out: Starswirl, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, and Stygian. Now follow their exploits with seven tales of their roles as heroes. Crossover with Equestria Girls and Miraculous Ladybug.
1. The Butterfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or MLP.

 _The miraculous. A set of mysterious jewels that have benefited the human race for thousands of years. Each one contains an animal theme, and a mysterious creature known as a kwami that fuels said miraculous powers. Ever since their creation, men and woman have used these jewels to become heroes. Throughout the years, many have taken up the mantle of heroes, passing on the torch each generation. Seven of the known miraculous are: the Ladybug Earrings, the Black Cat Ring, the Butterfly Brooch, the Turtle Bracelet, the Fox Necklace, the Bee Comb, and the Peacock Brooch._

 _Each one of these bestowed a special superpower that benefits the hero. In fact, there were seven heroes among the many. In an alternate universe, six of them were pillars of their world, while the seventh gathered them altogether. This is the story of their exploits._

 _XXX_

Twilight loved the museum. She loved taking in the art, the history, the culture. Though sadly, it was just her today. Her friends were busy, Timber Spruce was out doing something with his sister. And the museum didn't take kindly to animals being present, otherwise she would have brought Spike. So today, it was just here, and she managed to enjoy herself to a degree. After all, she could tell her friends all about it.

She looked about, finding traces of the history entailed in the art. So many pictures of tales long past. History etched forever in stone and paint. Looking about however, one picture caught her eye. There standing before her, was a painting. The imagery was dark, best befitting the figure before her. Within the image, there was a man garbed in a violet and black outfit. In his hands he held an indigo cane. All about him were several white butterflies flying around him.

"Excuse me?" she asked to a museum worker.

"Yes maam?" the worker replied.

"What's this painting?" she asked.

The worker looked at the painting before coming to an answer. "Ah that is The Butterfly."

"The Butterfly?" Twilight repeated.

"Yes. It's a depiction of a hero that defended his homeland from evil." explained the worker. "Legend says that whenever evil arose, a butterfly would appear and with it a compelling voice would offer a person power to defend. They would then transform into a hero to fight upon The Butterfly's behalf. Some called The Butterfly the Hero of Generosity."

"Hero of Generosity?" Twilight repeated. Sounded like those powers would be right up Rarity's alley.

She had seen much magic in such a short time at Canterlot High, but she had never heard of the power to bestow powers onto others. As she stared up, she wondered what story could lay behind the image?

XXX

The chamber was dark. The only light was the single window to the outside world. All about, several white butterflies fluttered about. Each one keeping close to the one who controlled them. Standing in the center of the room, was a young man. He was garbed in a violet suit, very fancy, and very professional looking. Around his shoulders was a black cloak, almost giving off the illusion of wings. He wore a pair of black gloves with matching black shoes. His face was obscured by a silver colored mask, which covered every portion of his face save for his blue eyes and mouth. In his hands he carried an indigo colored cane, with a violet stone stop. Lastly, right underneath his neckline, was a bright violet brooch. Four strands of fabric flowed out, giving off the image of a butterfly.

He was known as The Butterfly. At least that was the name he had chosen for himself. Least he found it most applicable. Apparently anyone who bore the brooch could choose their own unique name. Still, this was how he spent most of his days. He would sit in this room, feeling out a powerful emotion. Positive emotions of course. Happiness, determination, but most of all, a desire to do good. When he sensed it out, he would send one of his tiny companions to bestow that lucky individual with his gift.

His blue eyes finally flickered as he sensed something within the room. Something was flying through the window. There before him was another butterfly. Though similar in shape to the other ones, it held a black coloring with violet highlights. A smile crossed The Butterfly's face.

"Hello my dear Akuma." he spoke in a soft voice.

The Akuma fluttered to his open palm. As soon as it did, the black coloring dissipated, returning it to it's white color. The now powerless butterfly joined it's brethren in the room.

With the Akuma's job done, his role was done. "Dark wings fall." he called.

Suddenly, a bright light shone forth from the brooch, and his costume melted away revealing someone new. Standing in the room was a young man. His skin an ashen gray, and his hair color a mop of turquoise blue.

Outside of his costume, he was known by a simpler name: Stygian.

Before Stygian, floated a small creature. It was a lavender colored being, no bigger than his palm. Four wings fluttered about it's back, and a swirl of proboscis lay upon it's forehead. This creature was known as a kwami. More accurately, Nooroo, the kwami of generosity. And he was the source of the brooch's power. Said brooch now looked different. The wing strands were no longer present, and the oval shape of the brooch was now a darker violet with metallic edgings.

Nooroo looked rather pleased with himself, as it had been another fine day of creating a champion. But he noticed something was amiss.

"Um Master Stygian?" Nooroo asked in his meek voice. "Why do you look so sad?"

Stygian's eyes were downcast, staring down at his now uncostumed feet. Something was on his mind, and he had to know.

"Nooroo? Am I useful?" he asked. The question was simple, but to Stygian it held a great importance.

"Of course you are Master! Why would you think otherwise?" Nooroo said with slight alarm.

A sigh escaped Stygian, "When I got your miraculous, I felt happy. Finally I could do some good in the world. But sadly I was wrong."

"You have done good in the world master. If not for you, your homeland would be in great danger." reminded Nooroo.

"Yes but my hands aren't doing the fighting. I've created countless champions to fight on my behalf, but they do all the work and they get all the praise and glory. Nobody ever notices me."

That was how it was. Though Stygian came from a good family, he was never someone of any real importance. When he became a superhero, he expected himself to have spectacular powers. But instead, he could only give powers to others. They would become the heroes, while he would just be an unknown gem in the dirt. Never shined, never held, never adored.

Nooroo had seen this look before. In all the masters he had served, this was a common feeling. "Master. I know how you feel." the kwami's voice spoke gently. "The butterfly is a beacon of support. They can only create followers to fight for them. But you forget the trait of this miraculous. Generosity."

Stygian's eyes lit up. And he listened well to his kwami's words.

"You have a way of bringing out the best qualities of a person, and then you bestow your power to that individual. You are a generous soul." said Nooroo.

"But I just want to do more." Stygian tried his best not to sound like he was whining, but when one felt a great lack of importance, their feelings could fall.

"Master I have served many butterflies. And they all had something in common: they were kind, generous, and could search out the best qualities to make a hero. My miraculous they gave others the hope to fight when the world faced danger. And you have given up hope to your town countless time. And eventually, my past holders were recognized. It wasn't immediate, but in time, they were known."

Stygian listened well to his kwami's words. The words of one who had served those worthy to bear the brooch. In that moment, his feelings of worthlessness vanished, and he suddenly felt as if something had lifted from him.

"Thank you Nooroo." thanked Stygian. "How about we get outside?"

Nooroo vanished into the confines of Stygian's clothing, keeping himself from view. As Stygian took in the air and sights of his town, sure enough, he heard talk of today's hero. They were praises, adoration, and gratitude. But one thing that stood out was what his chosen had said.

"I may have done the work, but the voice the butterfly brought was the real hero. Without them, I wouldn't have saved everyone."

And hearing that, Stygian was fully happy. He had wanted to say something, anything to make himself known. But he knew that his satisfaction at keeping his town safe was all he needed.

A/N:

Okay. First off I am a fan of Miraculous Ladybug. And I have always wanted to come up with a decent crossover for it. Now I had an idea of the humane seven going to France and one of them being akumatized by Hawkmoth. But I couldn't think up a decent plot for it. Then I remembered the pillars. And thought, what if Equestria Girls and Miraculous Ladybut existed in the same universe? And what if the human versions of the pillars were past miraculous holders? And this this fanfic idea was born. My goal is to make seven chapters each detailing one of the pillars being a miraculous holder. Now I know Stygian is not a pillar, but his pony counterpart brought them together. So that made me feel like he was perfect for the role of the butterfly.

Now I am not sure if "Dark Wings Rise" is the proper transformation phrase for the butterfly miraculous, but since the Miraculous crew haven't said anything otherwise, it is going to be the name listed. I hope you enjoy this and look forward to the rest.


	2. The Peacock

Twilight continued to stare through the confines of the museum. She had moved past the painting of the butterfly and now moved onto something else. A flash of blue caught her eye and moving towards it, she saw something within a glass case. In it, was a large blue feature. From first glance, it was that of a peacock's.

 **Feather of the Blue Peahen**

 **Replica**

"The Blue Peahen?" Twilight repeated.

If she had to guess, it was probably another ancient hero.

XXX

The night was calm as the moonlight shone down from the starry sky. The wagon pulled along the path, keeping up a steady pace. The small party kept their faces hidden, and their bodies firm as they continued onward.

"Come on keep moving." the leader spoke to his fellows.

"Do you think they will spot us?" one of them asked.

The horses whinnied a little as they continued. The leader placed a hand upon one of them to calm them down.

"Don't worry, the patrols are usually on this path. Once we get to the village, we should be home free."

That answer kept up everyone's spirits. They just had a bit farther to go. Once they delivered these supplies to the rebellion, everything would fall into place.

"Halt!"

Everyone and everything came to a halt. The sound of footsteps firmly pressing into the dirt path, stomped towards them. Everyone looked up to see a group of soldiers heading their way.

The leader could sense panic rising among their party. "Keep calm everyone." he told them all, hoping to quell their fears.

Their murmurs silenced as the soldiers approached. All of them intimidating men, looking very dour and hardly in the mood for humor.

"Greetings. What brings you to us good sirs?" the party leader spoke up, hoping to deter them away.

"We have reason to report some rebel supporters are in the area. You wouldn't happen to know about any of this do you?" the soldier asked.

"Good sirs, we are but humble merchants delivering our goods." the leader spoke.

The soldier raised an eyebrow. "At this hour?"

The leader managed a soft chuckle. "Well what better way than to get your stock on the cover of darkness? We can supply ourselves quickly and do business in the morning." he reasoned.

Hardly a convincing look appeared upon the soldier's face. "Well I suppose you wouldn't mind if I checked your stock would you?"

The soldier's hand reached towards the tarp, when the leader's hand reached for it. "No need for that, and we really must be on our way."

"Unhand me peasant!" the soldier briskly grabbed hold of the thin arm and threw the leader to the ground. "On suspicion of being a rebel supporter, you are under arrest in the name of Empress Sable Spirit!"

The soldiers advanced forward, while the merchants readied themselves to be hauled off to the dungeons, when suddenly a flash of blue impacted against one of the soldiers. In a quick succession, the blue flash struck against the other soldier and it fell in short order. The others had been alerted to their companion's fall, so they were more careful. The blue flash in turn had to be careful as well. The merchants watched as the fight ensued, the figure's nimble shape clashing against the metal armor. Wit ha few solid kicks, the soldier's fell, and they were left unconscious on the ground.

Now that the fight was over, they got a good look at the flash. The figure itself was blue of course, a tight bodysuit that stretched all over, save for the head. A long cape lay behind, looking very much like a peacock's feathers. A blue face mask obscured the identity of the figure, but her sea green hair stood out. A blue peacock brooch lay upon her chest, just below her neckline. Seeing this all, they knew exactly who their savior was.

"The Blue Peahen!" one of the merchants exclaimed.

"Hurry along! The rebels need your supplies!" urged the Blue Peahen.

Getting their wagon's going, the lead merchant looked to the Peahen, "Thank you. Besides the rebels, you are a shining light in these dark times."

The merchants hurried along, and so did the Blue Peahen. As soon as she was a distance away, a blue light filled the area as she powered down as she uttered the phrase to deactivate her miraculous. Standing in her place was a young woman with sea green hair. Floating beside her was a small blue creature. An assortment of tails flowed behind it, giving off the peacock impression. A red dot lay upon it's forehead, and it's eyes were black with red iris's.

"Mistress Mistmane. What's wrong?" the Kwami asked.

Mistmane looked up at the moon, "I'm just thinking about Sable, Duusu." she sighed, "How could she have changed so much?"

Duusu could feel her master's sadness. She knew she and the empress were friends once. But now she had become a cruel tyrant. A tyrant she had to fight against. Though she had hoped that things could be resolved peacefully, she knew that the dark times were still ahead. Still, so long as she had this miraculous, she would fight.

And so, she snuck off into the night, ready to give the fight another day.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so bare. But due to the powers of the Peacock Miraculous not being revealed, as well as how they will use their weapon, I had to lessen some of the action.


End file.
